


Jer, Steve and Lia and Clint

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barton siblings. <br/>And Daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jer, Steve and Lia and Clint

Clint loves all his children.   
His eldest son and his twins.  
He is proud of them.  
But what he finds most interesting,   
Is the relationship between the three of them.  
Steven and Amelia being twins are naturally close.  
But Jeremy is their older brother.   
They look up to him.  
And Jer is protective of them.  
Natasha rightly said that Jeremy embraced the role of big brother very well.   
Jeremy takes this role seriously.   
Clint hopes in the future their relationship isn't as volatile,   
As his was with his brother.   
He isn't worried.  
His kids are raised in a good environment.   
Clint hopes he is a good father.  
His own was an asshole.  
He has a close relationship with his children.   
They are comfortable with sharing stuff with him.  
Both him and Natasha were scared,  
Of being parents.   
But they are doing good.  
They support each other.


End file.
